1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a flight simulator yoke and more particularly to a flight simulator yoke for a Cirrus SR20 aircraft.
2. State of the Art
There are several types of simulator yokes currently available that provide the ability to simulate the feel of a yoke a particular aircraft. This allows for interactive training of a pilot and allows them to learn particular aspects of flying without the need of actually flying an aircraft.
Other types of simulator yokes may be utilized for gaming purposes. For example, consumers may purchase a flight simulator yoke in order to play a particular flying video game or even for use with a home flight simulator that operates on a home electronic device, such as a personal computer. In these instances, the simulator yoke may be portable or small in size.
The use of conventional simulator yokes are becoming more popular, particular in instances where those training to be a pilot may utilize a particular number of hours spent in a simulator as actual flight time. These conventional flight simulator yokes however have their limitations.
Among other limitations and for exemplary purposes only, conventional flight simulators are limited in their ability to accurately simulate all types of aircraft yoke. Particularly, there is no conventional simulator yoke for simulating a Cirrus SR20 aircraft. Further, conventional simulator yokes are limited in their ability to simulate an electric trim that actuates a mechanical response of an aircraft within a portable unit. Further still, conventional simulator yokes do not provide for a positive spring detent in two axes.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of flight simulator yokes for an improved flight simulator yoke to overcome the limitations of conventional simulator yokes.